


Figuring it Out Together

by chiraledge



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week, F/F, Fluff, first date goes about as well as it can for two awkward people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiraledge/pseuds/chiraledge
Summary: Akko and Diana try to have a normal first date, without exactly knowing what that means.Day 2 and 3 of Dianakko week.





	1. Something Easy

Diana took a sip of her tea, exerting all of her physical and mental strength to not reveal how nervous she was. Akko was too busy balancing her fork on her nose, which was cute in its own way, but not enough to ease Diana’s tension.

“This is weird.” Akko said.

“Please stop saying that.” Diana said. “You’re really not helping.”

“So it’s weird for you too?” Akko asked. “Going on a date and all.”

A tremble escaped Diana as soon as she heard the word ‘date’, and spilled her tea slightly onto the tablecloth.

“A-Akko!?” Diana said. 

“Whoa, you okay?” Akko asked.

“Yes. I am. I’m just…not used to your…” Diana said.

“The way I kinda just say stuff?” Akko asked.

“Yes…” Diana said.

“Maybe you need to learn from that so you don’t freak out so much.” Akko said before taking an entire muffin and eating it in one bite.

“Did you…take the paper off…?” Diana asked.

Akko revealed the muffin liner like she was showing off a card trick. Diana felt grateful that this date was just them spending time in her room. If this was in public, Diana would have been too upset at herself for how embarrassed she was at herself. Not for Akko’s behavior, Diana actually liked Akko’s spontaneity.

“All right!” Akko said, standing up proudly to announce she had finished her food. 

“That was really quick.” Diana said.

“A quickly eaten meal is a satisfying one!” Akko said. “Now what?”

Diana’s heart flipped, she hadn’t planned for their brunch meal to be over this quickly.

“I…didn’t plan anything else.” Diana said. “I’m sorry…”

Diana felt her heart nearly break when Akko’s expression dropped. This wasn’t going as easily as she’d planned, and it was all her own fault. Diana clasped her fists, hoping Akko wouldn’t notice her overt display of emotion.

“Diana…?” Akko asked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rude.” Diana said.

“You’re crying…” Akko said.

Diana blinked, and it hit her that she really was crying. She wanted this moment to go so well, and she’d already blown it fifteen minutes in. Akko surprised her by quickly darting over and holding her shoulders.

“I figured I’d do something to mess this up,” Akko said. “I just can’t go five minutes without breaking something.”

“It’s not you,” Diana said. “I’m the one that made the misstep with my poor planning. I thought this would take a lot longer…”

Akko started laughing, wiping her own eyes. She was crying too? 

“That’s it? We can just keep hanging out then!” Akko said.

Diana felt a great deal better when Akko hugged her.

“I…may have overreacted.” Diana said. “I just want this to go well.”

“Maybe we both need to stop taking this so seriously.” Akko said. “We’re supposed to be having fun, right? I don’t need a plan to have fun with you.”

Diana smiled, feeling the burden she’d placed on herself lift a little.

“That sounds great.” She said.

Unfortunately, their mutual agreement to be less tense did not make things less awkward. Diana struggled to come up with something to say during the following awkward pause, almost starting to recite random trivia about a witch she’d just read about before Akko finally said something.

“What do couples even do?” Akko asked. “I mean I know romance and stuff but the actual…like…”

Akko paced around, visibly uncertain of what she was saying.

“It’s a bit trickier in practice, isn’t it?” Diana asked. “Well…we could start with something easy.”

Diana thought brunch would be easy.

“Like holding hands?” Akko asked.

Diana’s heart flipped again, but she kept her composure.

“Y-yes. That is something couples do.”

“Easy too, right?” Akko asked. “I mean we’ve held hands all the time!”

That was true, and it being something not entirely unknown to them made it a bit more palatable. Akko moved beside Diana again, who quickly stood up. They were standing face to face now.

“So…do I just…?” Akko held her hand out.

Instinctively, Diana shook Akko’s hand, then burned red at how foolish she must have looked.

“This isn’t a job interview Diana.” Akko said. At least she laughed it off.

The two moved to Diana’s window, and stood shoulder to shoulder staring out.

“Your room has a really good view,” Akko said, grabbing Diana’s hand.

It became a lot more real at that moment. Okay, I’m really holding Akko’s hand. This is a real date. Her heart pounded, but she didn’t want to let go. Even though they were both scared, there was something intensely comforting about overcoming that to be in contact.

“You have really soft hands.” Akko said.

“Th-thank you,” Diana said.

Akko’s hands were smooth too. Diana felt like she did when the two were above the world, looking out at the stars again, the same elation, but in her own room. How powerful was Akko for inspiring this feeling within her? How lucky was she to know her?

“How long can I stay here?” Akko asked.

Diana wanted to say, “As long as you want,” but thought that would be improper. She thought over her day plan in her head, not wanting to go back to her bag to fish out her planner. The longer she could stay holding Akko’s hand the better.

“Hannah and Barbara won’t be back for a while…” Diana said.

Akko looked like a lightbulb went on in her head.

“Oh, here! I got this.” Akko said. “I know the perfect thing for a first date!”

Akko pulled Diana, leading her directly towards her bed.


	2. Just Like Before

Diana internally screamed as Akko pulled her towards the bed. This was moving much too fast for her to keep up with, and she didn’t even know how to process how much it scared her.

“Akko! What are you doing?!” Diana stammered.

Akko stopped just before Diana’s bed, and then started searching around. While Diana stood stunned, Akko returned with the cushions from the couch.

“Pillow fort! You got all this cool furniture. We gotta use it!” Akko said. 

“O-oh.” Diana said.

Diana needed a moment to calm her pounding heart. It’d almost be comical Akko only wanted to build a fort when she led her over to her bed. She tried to act like Akko said, and try to have fun.

“Come on and help me build this!” Akko said.

It was a bit childish, but Diana couldn’t help but have fun building their fort. Akko tried to use a spell to build a pillow frame, but couldn’t get the pillows and blankets to move very far, despite her best efforts. Diana had better luck with her spell, and liked flexing a different skill by putting together something like this. When it was finished, Akko dove in immediately.

Diana cautiously stepped in and sat beside her. She hadn’t been inside a pillow fort since she was very little. She wondered why she hadn’t used magic to build one before; it would have been excellent practice when she was trying to overcome her gap in skill with something fun like that.

Her heart pounded as Akko took her hand again. Diana knew she’d have to get used to this, but for now it was too sudden, too new, too scary to handle. Pretty much everything at Luna Nova had come so easy to her, but this was new territory, and she still wasn’t comfortable with it.

“We’re kinda close in here.” Akko said.

Hearing that flipped off Diana’s “have fun” switch and put her firmly back into panic mode.

“I can leave!” Diana said, starting to stand up. Akko grabbed her hand.

“It’s fine. Relax, Diana.” Akko said. “I was just trying to set up a joke!”

Akko brought her wand out again.

“Metamorphie Faciesse!”

Akko cast her trademark spell, turning herself into a mouse.

“Now it’s like a pillow mansion!” Akko said.

Akko did a little pose with her paws out, and Diana stared, unsure of how to respond.

“Sorry, that’s kinda lame. It sounded a lot funnier in my head.” Akko said sadly.

Diana laughed. Here she was, so tense and nervous, and Akko was still just…Akko.

“You’re too much sometimes, you know that?” Diana said.

“Huh?”

“I never know what you’re going to do next. I can barely keep up with you,” Diana said. 

“But no matter what, you always do something magical.”

“I’m a witch you know. Kinda comes with the territory.” Akko said.

They both laughed at that, and Akko started giggling so loudly at her own joke she turned herself human again. Her laugh was infectious, almost funnier than whatever she could say. Once Akko got done wheeze-laughing, the two were quiet again. But not an urgent, awkward silence like before. A peaceful one.

“I don’t think I’ve laughed that much since…” Diana said. “Well, a long time…”

Akko suddenly wrapped her arms around Diana’s waist, and rested her head on Diana’s shoulder. Diana tried to force herself away from her fearful state, and try to remain happy. 

“You really freaked me out when you started crying,” Akko said. “I thought I messed this up.”

“It wasn’t you…” Diana said. She placed her trembling hands on top of Akko’s forearms wrapped around her waist. “I know you told me to not be nervous. But I’m having trouble staying calm being this close to you.”

Akko didn’t let go.

“Then we just need practice. It’s just the first date, after all.” Akko said, hugging her a little tighter.

Diana realized she felt like she did when she was little and unable to cast a single spell. 

“This is just like how we learned magic.” Diana said.

Diana couldn’t see Akko’s expression, but felt her cheeriness somehow increase.

“Yeah, exactly! We both aren’t any good at it, and need lots of practice to get to our potential!” Akko said. “But I know we can do it together. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather learn how to date with.”

Diana nodded. Talking about her worries made them easier to deal with. Now instead of an insurmountable task she faced, it was a goal they could both reach together.

“I really like you, Diana,” Akko said. “I don’t want to sound too dorky about it, but thanks for going out with me.”

“I should say the same to you,” Diana said.

Akko pulled Diana gently, and the two leaned back on the bed. It was terrifying to be lying down this close to Akko, but it also felt warm and comforting. They remained still, and Diana’s heartbeat slowed down, and her panic began to wane. Having Akko wrap her arms around her was like a protection spell; they were safe in their pillow fort.

“Let’s just stay like this for a while.” Diana said softly.

Akko hugged her tighter, and just as Diana thought the date couldn’t get any better, she drifted into peaceful sleep.


End file.
